Hiding from everyone
by desastre34
Summary: Harry left four years ago after defeating Voldemort and finishing school. He just left without telling anyone, well perhaps Ron knew something. But now that everybody has gone on with their lifes Ron is fed up with everyone, specially with Hermione's clos
1. Healer Ron

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE PROPORTY OF J.K ROWLING

* * *

It had been four years already. Four years and no news. No floo calls, not a bloody single letter, nor christmas or birthday presents, nothing, no hints of "Hey, I'm alive!" of any kind. He really hoped he was fine. He really needed the break when he left. It had been too harsh, and too claustrophobic. But he missed him, his best-friend. Badly.

Of course, he knew that if Harry had remained in England… or wherever but localized, things would have been far worse. Dumbledore had really screw up everything whith his mania of controling Harry and everything about him. Even though he had finally defeated Riddle right after their sixth year Easter break. Right three months before Percy's an Penny's baby boy birth. Percy. He missed him too, but Percy was not coming back. No one comes back from death. But Harry was not dead, Ron could tell that far. So he was coming back, eventually.

Anyway, though Harry had given them a final peacefull and fun year at Howgarts, Dumbledore still had insisted in keeping him like a fucking prisioner, spending every hollyday locked up at school or at those damm Dursleys. No wonder he had fallen on depression.

Even though Harry had acknowledge that the headmaster had meant well, in the end it had been too much. And Ron had to agree. He, all of them, had grown up, certainly, they were legally adults since they turn seventeen. Even his mum had recognized that. But Dumbledore didn't. He had pretended to keep Harry "controled" even after they had graduated from school, and even though the war had ended and they never had really joined his "Order of the Phoenix" and even though he had never have any legal right to order Harry's life around. Ron didn't have any proof, but he suspected that the old wizard had even passed over the Potter's will to place Harry with his relatives. And he had the strong suspicion that Harry knew that for good.

It was interesting, he had not really stopped to think about it, but the will of Harry's parents had never been officially read. Sirius' had, right at Harry's sixtienth birthday, but not James and Lily's. And it was strange, because Harry was their only heir, or at least one of them, as he had been of Sirius. But he knew that the wizard law established that the reading of a will had to take place when each of the heirs came of age. All of them, and so Sirius' will had been reread on Harry's coming of age. But not his parent's. Funny. What had Dumbledore done?. Sure Harry knew and that was one of the reasons he was so angry with him.

But no that angry, Ron wasn't either. Dumbledore was great, and good, and had done what he thought was the best. And most of the times he was right, he had saved their lifes many times. But with Harry he had made many mistakes, for the best, but mistakes. And keept doing them.

Ron was sitting in his desk at the staff room in St Mungos', it was three in the morning and he was the pediatric healer on guard duty that night. All the kids had finally fallen asleep, and the parents that were allowed to stay too. No witch on labour so a neonatal pediatric healer was needed. It was quiet for once. Sure it will not last, but he could rest a little and perhaps think.

As it was just a week after Christmas he had a lot in mind. He had been able to stay at the Burrow for the entire hollyday as he had graduated on June and was now a full healer. The final attack on the hospital had left so many healers wounded or dead that the ministry had allowed those who wished to compress the degree by studing through the summer, and Ron had been glad to.

So the trainee healers had been doomed to take the christmas guards duties while their "elders" enjoyed the hollydays at home. And Ron had gone home for the entire Christmas for the first time since he had graduated from school. It had been great. His nephew, Johnny, lived now in his room under the goul and he had bunked with him in Harry's cot, as he did every time he went for dinner and Johnny ended with a nightmare for too much food or when he catched a cold or any little child illness and he needed his "Uncly Ron". He knew he was his favourite uncle and he really loved the kid. They had messed around like equals for the entire week and had made their respective mums sigh with exasperation at their pranks. But he knew better. His dad had laughed heartly with them and his mum had been glad to feed and pester him. Penny also was happy with the conection he shared with Johnny, guess she thought he was the best next think to a dad the kid had.

Penny had gone to live at the burrow when Percy died. She was pregnant and alone. Her father had remarried many years ago right after her mother had died in a car crash and they had never been close, she had been quite alone in the world. So Penny had been made a full Weasley since she was Percy's wife and had been received gladly at the Burrow.

It was strangely natural to have her there. No one had even dreamed of questioning her place in the house. First she was so broken…but one year ago she had even began to date some guys, and Ron thought that funny. None of them had felt that she was betraying Percy, but the poor blokes did no saw what hit them, it was just as with Ginny's dates: five brothers and a sister, not to count mum and dad. Only the stronger ones survived.

The Burrow had been full for Christmas. Everyone but Harry had appeared. Bill and Fleur had come the last ones, they spent Christmas day with the Delacrouises and New Years with them. Ginny and George had come to stay too and even Fred and Angelina had sleeped there on Christmas nigth. Charlie lived now at the Burrow most of the time because the dragon camp in which he worked since the war was close to Ottery St Catchpole. Though Ron suspected that he had remained in England just for Tonks. And then there was Hermione, oh yes.

She had come to the Burrow too. Mrs Weasley had adopted her just as she did with Harry. Her parents had divorced while they were in their seventh year at Hogwarts and had married again with their respective lovers. So it was quite usual that Hermione spent her hollydays with Ginny and the Weasleys, not with him. That was one of the reasons he missed Harry so bad. Ever since she had dumped him just after three months dating in sixth year it had been Harry who had made bearable her company. It was not that he could not stand her, quite the contrary. He loved her, that was the problem. She had broke with him with no explanation at all, just saying "I can not do this". But he had not ask her to do anything, he simply adore her and just make anything to keep her happy, from homework to starting the rows so she could beat him. He was devastated, and Harry had come to the rescue, as always. He had struggle with them and their homeworks, classes, prefect duties and quiddich practises so they didn't miss anything. He had argue with the two of them till he had get them to speak again and thanks to that the trio had survived almost untouched.

So Hermione and Ron remained friends thanks to Harry, they even got together to have lunch or cook dinner for each other and go to the movies and talk about life work and dates and whatever. But sometimes being the best friend of the most wonderfull woman in the world was too much for Ron. He had been telling himself that it had just been a school crush, nothing else, but it didn't leave. And he strongly suspected that Hermione thought the same. She had always looked at him with a strage longing in her eyes…but she had dumped him first place without a reason.

When Harry had been there it had been easier, he was always willing to listen and counsel. Eventually ending in planing some prank on Malfoy to cheer the mood. Successfully all the times. But he must be really tired and in need of a real break. Apart from those Chrismas he had not taken any hollydays from the hospital since he had started studing healing. Oh, he had made trips, but always work trips. Ron loved his job and really liked the researching part of it. Studing new healing methods and researching new solutions for incurable illness, it was exciting. But now he was just tired.

Johnny was great, but his family was starting to get on him, incluiding Hermione. Always demanding his healing skills for anything, demanding him for being always busy, and triying to prank him when he needed sleep (the twins would never grow up). Looking at Hermione had began to be too much, so pretty, so smart, so sexy…And Ginny still insisted on blaming him for everything. He was a prat, period. Everything was Ron's fault…Merlin knew how.

So Ron was tired and fed up with everyone, he needed a break.

Perhaps a nice fellowship in another country for a year, or in the scottish muggle hospital again…or another nicely long research expedition to any lost place…

"Healer Weasley?"

"Yeah? Lana!. What are you doing out of bed, honey?"

"Brittany is sparkling again and she has burned my blanket"

"Again?" Funny girl Brittany Malfoy, she had swallowed her cousin's salamander just to upset him. Needless to say that the consecuences were two weeks at the hospital taking all kinds of cooling draughts and breathing fire on her roommates blankets, never her own, oh no. Smart girl.

Ron took little Lana on his arms and went to the mayhem in the girls ward to check the damages.

At six in the morning, with all the blankets repaired, the girls asleep again and Brittany grounded without pancakes for breakfast again a choking Ron and nurse-healer Smith decided to take an early breakfast and continue laughing again away from little ears. This was a part of his job he really loved, how the children were never grounded


	2. Hermione's morning

Hermione turned of her alarm clock. It was six in the morning and she hadn't got more than two hous sleep. She couldn't take Ron out from her mind. He had looked more distant than ever at Christmas. It was all her fault. In fact if it wasn't for Harry stubborness she doubted Ron had talked to her again at all. Oh, Harry…another Christmas without news from him. Where would he be?.

And Ron had looked so good. Well, he looked tired and a little sad, too thin for hers and Molly's tastes, but sooo damm handsome. Thouse blue eyes, so blue; thouse flaming red locks, so fiery; that muscled back, so broad; that flat abdomen and that perfect sexy bum! "Stop, girl! Enough!". But the countless freckles, his pink lips…"Down girl!". Oh, and his deep voice…his warm soapy smell…mmm "Enough!".

Hermione new it had been all her fault. She had have him, and could had had him still if she had not been such a coward. He had been the sweetest boyfriend a girl could wish. And even more because he had manage that without stoping being one of her best friends. As always he had been able to cheer them in the middle of a war, and even mind for her well being after the news about Percy's murder had reach Hogwarts. Ron had been so shaken and lost then… and she had payed him by leaving him without an explanation.

She steeped into the shower and tried to wash away the tingle in her skin. She still could remember his burning hands touching all of her as if he were there, his deep sweet kisses and his warm breath in her neck while he pumped wildly into her when they made love. The feeling of him inside her that first time… He had manage not to cause her any pain and even get her to completion. He had been also a virgin but that had not matter. The few times they were together like that had been heaven. She had had another lovers since then, always trying to forget Ron, but none had managed to give her what Ron, with his inexperienced sixteen-year-old hands, did. Better be a cold shower.

Cold and frustrated Hermione dryed herself and proceeded to make some coffee and toast for breakfast. Why had she left him? Just because she was afraid. She had never told anyone, but the Christmas of the sixth year had been a nightmare. She had gone home and her parents had spent all her hollydays rowing. Then, right at New Years day they had told her they were getting a divorce. With that and the war Hermione had been devastated. Then Percy died and Ron was so sad, and Harry felt so guilty, if her parents had not been able to help each other in a normal relationship how could she help Ron? She was too young to have such a serious relationship, and no one loved forever…so she had told nothing about her parents to Ron till the next course when the divorce had been official, and nothing about her fears and just had dumped him in a panic attack. She had not told her reasons to anyone, not even the pestering Harry. Who had pursued her without rest and had not stopped till…he had not stopped. In fact, she thought, Ron and her had started to talk again just to keep Harry quiet.

But the real reason she had not tell anyone was because she knew she was wrong. People did love forever. The Weasleys parents were a living proof. And her grandparents. An her; she was still in love with Ron, and had she trust him they would have work everything out together.

She had hurt him so much that she didn't think it possible to fix it. But Harry had teached them that the impossible was possible. Perhaps she could talk to Ron about it, ask for a second oportunity. You'd never know, he may give her one. They were grown ups, if she told him about her stupidity he may forgive her, they could start again…

Feeling more cheerful Hermione left her little apartment and apparated at her


	3. Leave me alone

It had been Harry who realized first. The summer after the Sirius death. Ron went home having watched Harry leaving with his relatives at the station. He looked some more conforted after the…advice the Order set on them. And Ron thought that it would release him too.

But Ron kept having nightmares. He didn't know why, but he felt tired, worried, unconfortable all the time and the scars that the brains had left in him felt sort of "scratchy". And he had nightmares every night about his friends and his sister in the DoM and often woke up screaming.

"How do you feel today darling, sleep well?".

"Fine, mum"

"You don't look fine"

"I am"

"You can't feel fine, you had another dream, I heard you"

"Sod off Ginny"

"Ron!"

"Sorry if I woke you, why don't you quit the nagging and help me casting a silecing charm on my walls? I would not bother you any more"

"That's rude Ronald, apologized"

"Sorry"

Ron understood now how Harry felt every time he and Hermione tried to make him talk about his nightmares. There were his parents and his siblings all looking at him with an unbereable expression of pity, he could almost feel the waves of commiseration rolling over him. He never could stand it, never, he would just stand up and leave his food almost untouched. And it was the same with each meal."How do you feel?", "leave me alone", "don't be rude, we are just worried about you", and Ron could not stand that anymore.

For the first week of the summer it all went like that. Even Bill and Charlie, who had never been close to him tried to approach to make small talk, with stupid jokes and meeking counsels. So Ron took the habit of slipping by himself to the pod the Weasleys owned or locked himsel in his room and spend all day avoiding every one.

Harrys letters didn't help either. They were sort and never carried enough information. Just: "I'm fine, noone is bothering me, leave me alone".

Bill was in the backyard of number 4 Privet Drive guarding Harry today. As usual the kid had not sleep at all to finally drift off in the early hours of the morning to being wake by a nigthmare, just like Ron. Bill was really worried for his brother. He was so different from what he remembered of him. He had become a sober guy, quiet and so tall. It had been a shock for Bill to see how much he had grown up while injured in the Hospital wing. So tall in fact that no clothes fit him any more, he had the size of a man and was barely a teen of sixteen. Their mother had had to take him to town to buy him new jeans and shirts, the first ones that Ron have ever had. He now looked so different, he was an aloof and handsome young man that Bill couldn't connect to his baby brother. Bill didn't realize it was his fault, he never paid much attention to the babies and he had not been there to see them grow up, he had been to busy living his own "adventures" in Egypt. An now his own brother was a stranger to him.

Just then Tonks interupted his musings to take over from his guard on Harry. Bill made a little of small talk with her (She was also worried about Harry) and aparated outside the wards of the Burrow.

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table peeling peas for their mother. He lifted his head as soon as Bill crossed the door. "How's Harry?".

"Asleep when I left, What are you doing up so early, care to have breakfast with me?"

"I've eaten already. Is he OK?"

"Hell Ron, I don't know. I didn't know yesterady and I won't know tomorrow. I don't spend my time peereing through his window, that's not my duty"

"It isn't? I thought that's what you had to do. At least it's all that Dumbledore seems to care about. Spy and control Harry Potter"

"Ronald!"

"What!… Mum"

"Don't "What" me boy; that's rude you just said, no one is trying to control Harry. Dumbledore just wants to protect him!. Honestly Ron, I don't know whats wrong with you, you are just imposible. Go to your room and finish your homework!"

"I've already done that"

"Your school homework"

"I'm telling you: I've already done it"

"Oh, come on.." moaned Bill "no one is going to buy that"

But Ron didn't reply to that. He just went quiet and stared hard at his brother. Even Mrs Weasley held her breath. At that very moment Mr Weasley entered the kitchen tieying up his robe. "Good morning Weasleys!"

Without a word Ron stood from the table and left the room. His steps could be heard climbing the stairs. "What happened?" asked Mr Weasley bewildered. But neither Bill nor Molly answered him till the door of Ron's room was heard closing. It had been eiree. That look on Ron's eyes was completelly foreing for Bill.

"What the hell was that mum?"

Mrs Weasley sighed "Wish I knew honey. Arthur, I can't stad this any more, Ron is unbeareable. There must be something we could do to cheer him. I don't know, perhaps if we ask Hermione to came earlier…".

"She is still injured, I don't think her parens will allow her to come any earlier this year. Let me think about it dear, OK?" And he left for the ministry.

That evening Ron didn't even get down to dinner. The situation was really unconfortable. No one talked, the twins tried, but in the end every one remained quiet casting glances to Ron empty seat. Finally, just when they had finished clearing the table Ron entered the living room with a book in his hands. And Mr Weasley took the chance:

"Ronald. Your mother tells me you haven eaten all day. Why are you starving yourself?"

"I'm not, I'm just not hungry" He left the book in the self and started retreating. "Wait Ronald. I haven't finish." Bill exchage a look with Ginny. This was unnerving. Dad had not use that tone of voice since the big discusion when Percy left.

"This behaviour from your part can not continue. You are making everyone in the house miserable. Your mother is getting sick with worry with your not eating, not to mention that you are getting thinier that a wisp. I know it has been hard for you, and that it is difficult to come to terms with what has happened. But I have taken enough so you are stopping this right now. You are going to share the family meals and to eat, you are going to accept help with you bad dreams instead of locking your door, you are going to finish your school homework as your mother has told you to and the snaping answers are finished, have I made myself clear Ronald?"

"Yes Dad. I'm sorry, but I was telling the truth: I have already finished my homework, you can check it if you want." Fred snorted, but was immediately cut by a Mr Weasley glance. "Enough all of you. Ronald this can not continue, something has to change now."

All the Weasley children stayed quiet. It was not usual to see their father taking the lead in the telling-off, they all looked afraid. All but Ron, realized Bill, he just looked pensieve.

"All right, what about this: Bring Harry here tomorrow. I will feel better with him around, I'm worried sick about him. That would be a change."

"That's not possible. Dumbledore says it is not safe enough for him to…"

"And who has appointed Dumbledore god! He's got not the right to…!"

"Don't use that tone on me young man! Dumbledore is the wiser one we have..!"

"But Harry is grieving, He's alone, and that's not good! He doesn't answer my letters! He's bad, he's got to get away from those muggels, He's got to…!"

"Ronald, enough!"

"But, please Dad, you know he's got to come to us…please."

Mr Weasley was red from toes to balding head, and for once it was Mrs Weasley who tried to calm the mood.

"We know sweetheart, but you know he is in danger and that's the safest place for him. I'm sorry baby, but he wont be coming here. Dumbledore is right, apart from his aunt's the only place he is relatively safe is Sirius' house, and he will be taken there as soon as it is possible. Don't worry, Hermione will be here in no time, her mother told me…"

"But I'm talking about Harry, not Hermione."

"Aww, but Ronnie" said Fred triying to light the mood while bating his lashes "We thought that you would prefer to wait for Hermione here and have her for youself, without Harry. Are you telling us that you prefer skinny Harry over pretty Her …?"

"Would it be that bad?" Ron cutted him with lighting seep. He was in no mood to take any prank. And he got the desired effect, both the twins were speechless. "OK then, let ME go to headquarters."

Mr Weasley seem to calm down. "Don't worry, you will go at the same time Harry.."

"No, let me go now, tomorrow, with Bill or the twins, when they got there."

"But Ron, what for? Its just the Order there, oh wait a minute, you are not joining and that's all I have.."

"No Mum, not to join the Order. Just to wait for Harry. You are right: I'm not fine, I'm making you all miserable here. I need a change. I could just help in the house, clean and fix things and cook now that the house-elf is dead someone is needed to do that, you know I can. I could keep Proffessor Lupin company, he is alone there now." Ron turned to his father. "Please Dad, I have finished my homework, I've nothing to do but wait for the OWLs results and mop arround, please, I would be busy there, I'll behave there, I'll eat, I promise"

Mr Weasley looked pensieve and his wife upset. She didn't want her baby son alone and grieving, she needed to pamper him now he was injured…and growing so fast. Bill felt weird and Ginny looked dumbstruck. The Twins just stared.

Finally Mr Weasley talked. "I'll think about it and answer tomorrow. Now take the soup your mother has let you in the kitchen and go to bed".

And so Dumbledore was consulted. Bill was told to revise Ron's homework, wich was surprisingly perfect (Hermione must have finally got on him), and Ron left to Grimmauld Place two days later to play housekeeper… or sort of.


	4. Teenage decoration

The first thing Ron noticed when he entered the bedroom in Gimmauld place were the paintings. This was his and Harry's bedroom in headquarters and was supposed to be were the two of them could talk their business alone, but the painting of Fineas was hanging in the wall and conecting them to Dumbledore's quarters. And that didn't fit in the definition of intimacy. No, it fucking didn't.

So he collected all the paintings from the room and shove them to the landing just outside his door.

He was just careful to hang the former headmaster portrait in the place of a still-life painting on the landing wall and got inside the bedroom again. And he suddenly felt calm. Calmer than he had ever feel since King's Cross. It was weird, he didn't feel any headache or unease in his stomach. Just a little tingle from the scars in his arms and chest. He even felt hungry again.

Ron breathed deeply with relief and procedeed to unpack his things. It didn't took him much time and as he was still early to prepare dinner (he had been serious with the housekeeping thing) he sat to write to Harry and Hermione.

_Dear Hermione:_

_How are you doing? Hope you feel better. Sorry I didn't told you this before, but this has been really a sudden thing. OK: I'm at" you know were" I've decided to wait here for Harry, perhaps this way "they" would speed a little things and bring Harry here sooner. But I'm sorry I wont be at the Burrow when you go there. Doesn't matter much though, Ginny is there. Anyway, sorry for the sort letter, I'm afraid I've got nothing else to tell, sorry._

_Ron_

It was sort and kind or rude, but he had nothing better inside. Oh, well, Harry next:

_Mate:_

_I've made to Snuffle's. I couldn't take any more at home so I'm waiting for you here. Yeah, I'm sorry but apparently you wont be allowed anywere but "the two safest places on earth" this summer Bugger. I really don't know what to tell you by letter because I don't know if _someone _is checking what I write, sure you can understand what I mean. Just can tell you that I'm doing my best to get you out of there though I can't do much. I'm sure Hermione has told you how how she's been doing though you don't tell much yourself in your letters. Please, I know this is not the best place on earth to come, but I thing you'll agree it's better than there. And the entrance hall is big enough to play quiddich (Quiet quiddich), What do you say?_

_Ron_

_P.D. I'm giving this to Bill or Tonks to take it to you. Hope it reaches you soon enough._

_P.P.D. I've made some redecoration in our bedroom, hope you like it._

While he wrote Harry's letter Ron could feel a change in the air, something warm but itchy somehow. Weird. That was the word. He finished writing and stoped to listen. Although he didn't know why he felt the urge to listen to the house's noises. He was supposed to be almost alone in the house. There was just Sackelbox in the downstairs library doing some king of report. But the air was different. And Ron could feel that something in the air keep changing, kind of electrin charge. And then he hear soft footsteps in the landing outside his door. A pause, and a soft knock on his door.

"Come in!"

And Remus Lupin head poke out from the door. He had black shadows under his eyes. He looked sad and worn out. Ron could almost feel his pain at his friend death.

"Hello flat-mate, I see you've decided to make some redecoration on the staircase…"

"It didn't cualified as teenage decoration, so I changed it"

Lupin looked thoughfull but soon seem to understand it. "We are alone now. Want sausages and chips for dinner?".

"That's supposed to be my job professor"

"Stop that, I'm not your professor anymore. It's Remus. And we are both to eat dinner, so we can take turns, what about that?"

And so it continued during the next week. Ron would send his days sweeping some floor or dusting some room furniture, or fixing any doorframe or chairleg broken. He had get a complete muggle toolbox from his dad as he could not use magic. The house didn't really need any cleaning, a complete year of inhabitance had made it livable though gloomy. And all Ron had to do was cleaning the kitchen and fixing some tea and sandwiches for the Order reunions. Dinner was always a matter between him and Lupin. But he still had nigthmares though he didn't woke up screaming any more. Somehow he felt more at ease by his own in the lonely mansion than in his home at the Burrow.

And then, just when he had made his seventh day at Grimmauld place, he came into his bedroom and found the portrait of Finea Nigelius in his place in front of the twin beds.

Livid, Ron made his way downstairs to found the remants of an Order reunion. Dumbledore spoted him and smiled saying:

"Ah, Mr Weasley!. Jolly news: We are waiting for Mr Potter arrival. Miss Tonks and Mr Moody have gone to fetch him."

And just when Ron was going to start yelling about the headmastes portrait he felt it: Fear. He could almost smell it. Fear coming from Dumbledore. Mmmm, interesting. Somehow Ron knew he had to wait for Harry to sort out the painting issue.

And ten minutes after an inconfortable and silent waiting in the entrance hall the door opened and Tonks, Moody and a disguised shadow entered the house.

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I really apreciate them. But I'm sorry, i'm going on hollidays and it will take a whilw till I get to update again. I'll try and make it as soon as posible, OK?


	5. It's secret

Ron helped Harry carry his trunk to their bedroom without a word. He was shocked, Harry was taller than the last time, though it had only been two weeks. But he was pale as a gost, and Ron could tell he was shocked and pained at arriving to Sirius' family home. Ron felt bothered and suddenly sleepy, he couldn't help but yawn, and suddenlly the air felt warmer. He managed to open his eyes after yawning and saw Harry similing at him.

"I've just arrived and I'm already boring your pants off. What did you say about a redecoration? I don't see much change here." He looked around trying to find some diference. "Wait, the paintings, it's just the old crow's left!".

Ron didn't say anything, just looked at his friend trying to pull into his face all his anger for the painting coming back. And just as always Harry read his mind. He went very serious and still. After a moment he suddenly sprang to life and catched the portrait with just one hand, riping the cord that held it to its nail in the process, and threw it outside the room viciously without minding where it fell. Slammed the door closed and sat on the floor with his back to the door and his head on his hands.

Ron felt sick. There Harry Potter stood again: watched and prisioner in his own place. He couldn't help it, just on instinct he sat beside his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The scars in his arm gave an inconfortable twich, but Ron didn't want to leave Harry, so he breathed deeply and tried to control the pain. Gradualy it subdued and he was able to breath normally again.

They remained like that for a while. Just in silence one beside the other. Suddenly something broke inside Ron and all the sorrow and grief for Sirius that he had kept botled inside himself in behalf of Harry overcome him and he wept. It felt like a strange relief but he turned his face so Harry couldn't see him.

Ten minutes passed like that. Ron stopped crying and felt better, tired, sleepy but better. Just then he noticed Harry had change his position. He looked around and saw that the other boy was looking at him with a strange expression. He had tear stains down his cheecks, but he had some color back on them and his eyes were clearer than before. Suddenly Ron felt embarrased and tried to withdraw his arm from around Harry's shoulders. But Harry grabed his hand to prevent him from moving.

"No, it's OK. Guess we both needed it… Thanks mate." Harry looked at him reasuringly and smiled. A warm feeling washed over Ron making him feel slightly more cherfull. Some of that must had shown on his face because Harry kept staring at him with a questioning expression on his face.

But just when he had opened his mouth to make his question someone knocked at their door silencing both of them. Knock, knock again. Sighting the two boys dried their faces in theis sleeves and stood facing the door. Breathing deeply they looked at each other and Ron gave a nod to Harry signaling he was ready to open the door.

Opening it so they were blocking any unwelcomed entrance to the bedroom they faced Dumbledore, Moody, Mundungus, Shackelbox, Tonks and Lupin standing on the landing. The headmaster had the ofending portrait in his hand, and he was not smiling. He was backed by the rest but for Lupin, who stood several steps behind perched on the staircase banister. Ron felt a wave of sickness overcoming him and he felt suddenly nauseated.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. I'm aware that you don't fully apreciate old Fineas as a cheerful decoration for your bedroom, but it's rude to toss aside such and old painting from its place. Please take it back were it belong"

Harry looked at the professor thoughtfully and suddenly, and taking Ron completely out of guard, said: "Sure Professor, you can put Professor Nigelius protrait again inside this room." Ron looked at him absolutely bewildered till something flicked inside his head when Harry turned to look at him. "I'm sure that now that Buckbeack has been taken to Romania there is no problem in us taking that room for ourselves Ron. I think a saw another huge bed in the attic that we could take there so we both fit. OK?"

"Mmmm, the bed in the attic is biger and I'm biger than you, it's mine. Come on, if we hurry up we can be instaled before dinner time. Mind you, I haven't clean that room yet, we will have to spend all of tomorrow making it fit, but we can stand it for tonight. Don't you think?"

Ron could almost fell the shock in Dumbledore when both of them turned and started packing Ron things in his trunk (Harry's had not been touched yet). But the shock lasted just an instant to be replace by anger.

"You are not moving out of this room Harry"

Harry stood very slowly and faced the old headmaster. Ron almost could see the currents of power surrounding the two wizards. He moved closer to Harry without thinking, to back him.

"I'm not allowing it into my bedroom Professor." Dumbledore opened his mouth but Harry stoped him. Ron could see him shaking with anger. Mind you, he was angry himself. "I'm concious of the necessity of a link between this house and your quarters, but you have not any need of having a spy on my bed habits. The closest that painting is going to be to me is the landing. I've taken enough."

"Harry-"

"No"

The aire became dense, heavy. Ron felt the air taken away from his lungs. He was going to faint. Dumbledore and Harry kept staring into each others eyes. He was witnesing some kind of duel. A duel between two powerfull wills.

"I'm not joking professor. You know you can not retain me here. The spying on the fucking Boy-who-lived has ended. You end this very moment or your weapon is gone."

Everybody looked fearfull. Surprising everyone Lupin talked:

"He is right Albus. He is too old for that babysitting. The best place for the painting is this landing. It can watch almost the hole house whereabouts from there and if you have any message it can be heard more easily."

Ron was now feeling really sick, but he almost could hear how everybody could see the rightness of Lupin's statement. But Dumbledore kept staring at Harry who, by the way, was really fritening at the moment. He didn't look at all like the kind boy Ron knew he was. Feeling somehow he was losing his friend, Ron steped closer and placed a hand in his shoulder. Some kind of warm power, "Gold" thought Ron, creept through his fingers. But Harry didn't move. In fact he looked tougher than before. Dumbledore took one step ahead menacingly and Harry's frown deepend. Then Dumbledore lifted the painting as to make it to the wall and Ron felt a sudden jerk in his lungs. A blast of light and the portrait flew from the headmaster hands to the landing wall where Ron had hang it first time.

Dumbledore breathed deeply and looked suddenly older, defeated.

"All right" he wispered. And headed downstairs.

All the others looked fearful. They remained still till Lupin said:

"Don't worry Harry. That was wandless magic and there is no way the ministry is going to register it in this hiding place." He turned to Ron who was feeling worn out at the moment. "I'll fix dinner Ron, it's my turn".

Without a word Harry closed the door. Ron walked to his bed and sat on the edge. He was tired, very tired. He was going to have a masive headace. When Harry didn't make a move he lift his gaze to him. Harry was staring at him again.

"Wha…?"

"How did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"The painting, I was just willing that to happen and suddenly you did something, I felt it."

"I didn't do anything, it was you. By the way, it was cool."

"I…" Harry stopped. But he kept staring at him oddly. Ron fidgeted under the intense green gaze.

"Stop staring, have I got something on my nose?"

Harry snaped awake and shook his head.

"Lets get installed" And proceeded to get his things in place.

* * *

"Come on Ginny, tell me again. How come the painting flew?"

"Argg! Hermione if you ask that again I swear I'll rip out your eyes off. I've told you everything Bill told me Tonks told him. The portrait flew and now it's permanetly attached to the landing wall. Nobody knows how has that happened".

The two girls sat on the swing outside the burrow. Hermione had arrived the nigth before and had ask for a complete report of "her boys" whereabouts from Ginny. So far she had learned that Ron and Harry seemed OK, that both had their homeworks finished (amazing); that, apparently, there were no more nightmares since they got together and that they were both eating fine and filling their time painting the hole house in clear colors.

"Bill says that Lupin says that they seem to sleep the hole night through. That they both have put on weight an that they spent at least two hours after dinner studing a book on Oclumency that YOU sent Harry. Honestly Hermione have you got not enough with OWLs? Mind you, you are crazy still studing in summer. Don't look at me like that, it's your fault, you have transfigured those two into mad bookworns."

Hermione pouted. But she was not angry, she was somehow proud of her friends, and relieved that they were not at the Burrow. That could look unsensitive, but she had been afraid of meeting them again. She herself had her own nightmares about the DoM, and didn't feel herself capable of handing Ron's and Harry's distress. And also she felt kind of akward when she thought of seeing Ron again, she had found herself daydreaming a lot about him lately. Also she was glad that Ron had taken care of Harry's depression this summer. And she was facing at least two boy-free weeks with her best friend!. That was really a nice novelty.

Meanwhile at Grimmauld place Ron and Harry had finished painting the staircase white and had proceeded to Lupin's bedroom, tosing him to another gest-room. It wasn't big deal, full moon was near and Lupin needed a big room for his transformation. He had been increasingly peeky as the moon aproached, that was normal, but Ron being in the same state was not normal, so Harry noticed.

Ron had been odd, that was the word, and Harry thought he knew why, but he would just wait till Remus transformation for sure. Meanwhile they painted Lupin's, the room the twis used to ocupy, Mr and Mrs Weasley's and had started removing the girls furniture to the landing to start painting the bedroom light-pink.

"You know Ron, we may paint the furniture too, it's so old that I'n not sure we would be making much just with walls" Ron grunted in response. The full moon was thet night. "Just wait till we paint the entrance, Mrs Black portrait is going to freak out." Grunt again.

And so it went the hole day. At night Tonks helped Lupin seal his door and stayed guard on the nearest bedroom. It all seemed to be going alright, but Harry noticed that Ron seemed in pain the hole night. Till, at three o'clock, the mooned dawned and Ron feel asleep. Harry remained awake thinking.

At breakfast Harry decided he needed no more proofs. The moment Lupin apeared at the door Ron bolted from his chair and started making him drown down al kinds of restorative draughts that Harry did no know he coul distinguish fron one another before. Lupin didn't noticed though, sure he thought it was just Molly's engraving in her son's mind, he was just gratefull. Enough, there was an Order meeting that night, the only time Harry was sure none was eavesdropping. He was going to talk to Ron that very night.

When all the order members were inside the kitchen (ravaging the sandwiches that had taken them two hours to fix that afternoon). Harry shoved Ron to the tiny back yard. There it was sure that none could hear them.

"What the hell is wrong with you Harry, what happens?"

"Oh, Ron, nothing new. I've just find out something very important about you I think you better know before anyone else realizes."

"…."Ron looked at him as if he had gone nutters.

"OK, I'm serious about this, and pretty sure, by the way. Please Ron, I'm not making fun of you, this is important, really. You have to trust me."

"OK, now I'm really scared. What happens?"

"Ron, I have realized that you…well, You are a Healer Ron."

After a long silence during wich Ron's expression said _Translate?_ He finally said.

"Harry, mate, you've lost it. I'm your classmate, I've just made my OWLs"

"No you wanker. I mean an empath, a born Healer. A powerfull wizard born with the ability to sense auras and heal mind and body." Harry looked into his friends eyes, wich were cobalt with bewilderment.

"What the hell are you talking about, Those are really rare, and where have you hear about them, WHEN have you heard about them? You've gone nuts!…"

"No, just, Ron, please, listen to me: This is dangerous. When a Healer comes in the open everybody wants to take advatage on him (or her). Specially in the middle of a war. A known Healer has never make it very far, they always died young. They and their families, you have to keep this secret from everyone. EVERYONE, I mean it Ron. Keep it low…".

"Have you gone mad, I know that, everybody knows that!. But I'm not…how have you, Where have you?.."

"OK mate. Please this is a secret.."

"I've got that already. I swear I wont tell anybody you have gone mad" cutted Ron sarcasticly.

"Promise you are going to keep in secret all I'll tell you ?"

"I promise"

"I have realized what you are because my mother was a Healer too"

When Ron didn't make a move Harry added:

"Please don't tell anybody. I've manage to keep this secret from Dumbledore and I want this to remain like that. My aunt made me clean the basement in Privet Drive and I found a box with some of my parents things…muggle books and photos. You know how the Dursleys are, they never thought of giving that to me. I do not want the Order to get their noses in this either. They were my parents, my business alone." Pleaded Harry. Ron was shocked, but he couldn't help but understand. He nodded Harry to carry on.

"I found a silly girl's book that belonged to my mum. It was so very worn out. I sneaked it to my room so nobody, no even the fucking Dumbledore's guard noticed. I just wanted something from my mum to myself and myself only." Harry sat on the ground and motioned Ron to sit as well. "Eventually I found out that it was my mum's diary. The story of how I found out is too long. I found out anyway. For all I've heard my mum was brilliant at charms and she had bewiched that book to serve as a concealed diary. It has written all about the last two years of my mum's life. Her life and her work. Believe me, it is a small book from outside, but from the inside it's huge." Harry stared at Ron, he was listening and, aparently, believing him.

"She describes how she found out she was a Healer, and makes a complete report of how Healers come to discover and develope their powers. Believe me, beside her Hermione is just an amateur in researching. She describes how there are more born Healers than it seems. It's just that it is dangerous so the majority of them just keep it quiet. Most of them study healing and make excellent regular healers. And she keeps on, I can show you the diary if you want. I'm positive Ron, I've been observing you since before we left from school, you are one, really".

And five years later Ron still could remember just how quick and right Harry had been that summer. He was sure the green eyed boy had saved his life again by noticing so soon. Since then Ron had manage to develope his healing powers to their maximun. He had also been able to fall in love with the healing work thanks in great measure to the freedom the secrecy that Harry had achieve him had given him. His family had been so far safe and he had found, as Harry had assure him, many more Helares working with him in St Mungos. His boss to start with.


	6. I can't stand it anymore

Brittany Malfoy was leaving St Mungos today. Ron was glad, and he could tell the nurse-healers were too. Too many blankets ruined. The Pittbourg boy had made a full recovery from the gnarles flu and would be at home in a couple of days. Pity Tommy Hill. Ron had already worked with him for three months. But the silencing charm gone wrong was not wearing away. Although Ron had felt a little hole in the spell's aura today. He would check it tomorrow. And the unborn baby of that welsh couple was also doing alright. Although he could not say the same about the McMillan baby, that was really sad, but not all the St Mungos Healer's power was going to save her. That was sad.

Ron run on this musings all the way to his room in the healers residence. The ministry provided cheap quarters for the trainee healers to rent while they studied. They were close to the hospital and it made a nice ten-minutes walk that Ron liked to take. He had not left the residence after graduating because he was too busy with work and too tired when he left it to look for a flat. His mum insisted on him returning to the Burrow, but Ron had enough with blocking the pained auras in the hospital all day to take on the loud auras his familiars had. He just had not the strength for that. He could endure a dinner, a luch, not more. Christmas had been different, he was on vacation and Hermione and Johnny had always been close. Ron thought it was because they had been friends for so long that Hermione's presence was soothing for him, with Harry had always been far easier. Funny, Harry was supposed to be a tortured soul. But although Ron could always tell Harry's mood he had never been sure if that had been because Harry's aura was easily mended with his or because he knew Harry too well. And Johnny, well, healthy kids always had nice auras, he always helped him block Penny's and his parent's pain.

Harry again. Gods, were would he be. Sure it was the reason Ginny was so angry with him, sure she thought he had help Harry in his escape. Of course he had not. Well he had not prevented it, not that day at King's Cross, but sure he did not deserve her wrath. But he had receive it, again, at Christmas. Damm her Prewlet temper.

And so Ron continued remembering his sister scolding and naging while he climbed the residence stairs so absorbed by his thoughts that he did not see the witch that had been knocking ant his door for the last ten minutes.

"Hi Ron" Smiled sweetly Hermione.

Ron groaned mentally. Not this, he was too tired to stand another sesion of "_Hi, I'm the prettiest woman on earth and my favourite hobby is to make Ron fell like worthless shit"_. Nevertheless he casted a friendly smile.

"Hi! Such an honor Miss Granger." He bowed and unlocked the door ushering her inside his quarters "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just came to ask you if you fancied dinner at the Leaky Cauldron with me." Asked Hermione nervously. She had decided that it was better to ask for her second oportunity right ahead. But Ron frowned. "You're late, by the way, I thought your guard turn ended this morning."

"I had some extra business." He sighed. "Sorry Hermione, but I planned to dine at the Burrow. Its been three days since I last saw Johnny."

"Oh."

"Come with me, you know mum always cooks extra. She'll love to have you. Actually I'm just showing up, haven't told her I'm going" Ron bite his tongue. Damn, he'd ruined his alibi.

"Then why don't you leave it till tomorrow? Just floo Johnny and then come with me"

OK. No pretending then. Lets try the truth: "Sorry Hermione, but really, I'm not in the mood. I want to see Johnny, I miss him, and I have something I want to talk with my parents."

Now Hermione was intrigued. Something that needed to be talk with his parents. Perhaps the reason he had been so detached lately. She may get to learn something.

"OK, lets go then"

* * *

Of course Molly was delighted when they showed up. She engaded straight ahead Hermione in a conversation about Ginny's new hair cut while Penny excused herself to fix two more places at the dinner table. Ron was kidnapped by Johnny the moment he crossed the door.

"You know what Uncly Ron? Miss Jenkins has told us to make a painting of one important wizard and I was going to make a painting of you but Paul said that none can tell if you are you or other uncle or gandpa and that I am always painting you or mum or grandpa or grandma so I am going to paint uncle Harry because he has black hair but Miss Jenkins says that we have to paint too how the wizard is and I don't know how to paint uncle Harry because there is just this photo of him on top of the fireplace and he is always looking down and I don't know how he is 'cause I can not remember him and I have decide that you have to help me because he was you friend and the painting is for tomorrow and there is still ten minutes till dinner and we have time." The toddler finally took a breath and Ron couldn't hold it anymore and brust out giggling.

"And how come you haven'd done it yet, there are more photos of Harry in this house, you could have asked mum or grandma for them" Ron was laughing. Ginny apeared at the fireplace, greeted everyone, scolded at her brother and joined the women conversation while Mr Weasley pretended to read the newspaper while listening to Ron and Johnny.

"Because you hadn't come yet. You are going to help me" The kid answered with round eyes. Charlie entered the room freshy showered and joined Ron and their nephew. Just then his mum called everyone to dinner. Hermione was lulled by the atmosfere. She had wanted Ron to herself that night, but she couldn't help but love the Burrow. She felt sheltered and happy between its inhabitants. She allowed the conversation to flew around her and devoted herself to Mr Weasley's and Charlie's talk while Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Penny chatted and Ron was held captive by Johnny while cutting the kid's steak. Hermione could not hear what they were talking about. It seemed a really absorbing theme, they were completely oblivious to the rest of the world, untill, at a gap in the others conversation it was heard very clearly.

"But if he had won and was the hero why did he leave?"

"Because he was sick and he couldn't get well here."

"Why not? Was it flu? Couldn't you heal him, you heal me always when I catch a cold."

"No, none could, just himself. He had not a cold, he had an illness that is called "Depression"".

"Dep—"

"Depression. It consists in an illness that keeps you sad, very sad, and you can't cheer up youself, and there is no potion that could heal you." Before the kid could make his next question Ron continued. "He catched it because he was very, very tired for a very, very long time and people kept him from resting, sort of. It's kind of hard to explain."

"But then, how come he left. Couldn't he rest here, at home. Why did he thought he could rest best away from home?"

Silence had fell completelly on the party. And just when Ron was going to answer Ginny took over:

"Because your fool of "Uncly" convince him it was the best way. What a great healer."

"Ginevra!" Mrs Weasley was shocked with her daughter.

"It is not true Ginny, and you know it. Ron didn't tell him more than I did. And none of us told him to leave." Hermione scolded her.

"And Uncly Ron is the best healer there is! And you are just a fa--!" Johnny had stepped on his chair and Penny had prevented him from insulting his aunt by placing her hand over his mouth. "I don't like that language love, never again" She said sweetly, but Johnny looked guilty.

Ron had remained quiet all the time. He just sut his eyes tiredly for a moment and breathed deep. And then as if nothing had been said he continued.

"No, he couldn't have rested here, he tried but the people didn't let him. You see, he is too famous, so the only way he could rest was somewhere where nobody recognices him."

"Oh. And were is that?"

"Yes Ronald, Where have you hiden him?" Ginny continued. This time Ron reacted.

"Not again Ginny. How many times have I told you I have no idea where Harry went?"

"Too many" Mr Weasley ended the conversation in his "Minister of magic" tone. Everybody obligued. But Johnny's mind was bubbling with questions. Finally, when they were all eating pudding in silence he couldn't help it anymore.

"Is it true that he left his things and his wand here Uncly Ron?"

The tension eased somehow, though Ginny's frown deepened.

"Yes, it is inside his trunk in the attick, with the goul."

"Can you show me?

"Sorry kid, I can't, the trunk is magicaly sealed, none can open it, and many people has tried." He eyed Ginny sternly.

"And how come he sealed it and left the wand inside? And how come he is without a wand? How does he do magic? Couldn't Dumbledore open the trunk?"

Despite the topic everybody was smiling, and this time it was Charlie who answered.

"One by one nephew: No idea how he sealed it. Perhaps he is not without a wand, perhaps he has got a new one. Harry was very good at magic, and it is very provable that he still performs wandless magic, or perhaps he is gone to some muggel town and doesn't use magic at all, and about Dumbledore: He already tried to open the trunk and couldn't"

Several hundreds of questions were pussed aside by this surprising news: "He couldn't?. But he was the most powerfull wizard there is!"

Ron answered to this. "Nobody knows who is the most powerfull wizard on earth Johnny. It could be you. Anyway Harry is pretty powerfull himself"

Johnny had opend his mouth to perform the next question when Penny cutted him. "Time for bed little man, come on."

Ron stood "Let me tuck him to bed Penny, we have a painting to make and I have something I want to talk with you Johnny. Mum, Can I sleep here tonight?" Molly noded happily and Hermione frowned, she had lost tonight oportunity. "Goodnight then Hermione" Ron dismished her and launching the child over his shoulder he headed upstairs.

Later that night, when Johnny was finally asleep, Ron wend back downstairs and found everyone else but Hermione gathered at the living room. The moment he got into the room Ginny piped out.

"Great dear bro, you've got her down again. She's left almost in tears, are you happy?"

Now Ron was confused "Who is crying?"

"Who? Prat! Hermione of course"

"What, Why was she crying?"

"Why, because you take her here and then dump her, for example?"

"I don't get it. She came because she wanted, I didn't bring her. Stop this Ginny. Why is everything I do an offense to you?"

"Because you already broke her heart at school and now you're doing it again!"

"I did what at school, SHE dumped ME!"

"Oh, come on…."

"ENOUGH" belowed Mrs Weasley. "Johnny is asleep. Ginny, if you have work tomorrow this is a good moment to go to your flat. Why haven't you go to bed Ron, I thought you were tired."

Ron calmed down and pushed all the confusing thoughts about Hermione crying to the back of his mind, he'll talk to her tomorrow. "Because I came tonight to talk to you, I want to tell you something."

Charlie an Penny eyed each other and started to raise. Ginny was furious an decided to annoy as much as possible. "We'd better leave then" But Ron stoped them.

"No, not big deal, well, not much. It's OK if you listen" Now Ginny was really furious, she was not annoying Ron.

Mr Weasley left the huge report on foreing politics he was reading aside and focused his attention on his youngest son, a fine man by the way, he thought proudly.

"I've already explained this to Johnny and he has undestood it pretty well, he is not much annoyed. I mean that I've got his blessing or sort of…" Rambled Ron, OK, this was hard. "I don't know why I'm so nervous, It is not the first time I'll be doing this."

"Doing what Ronnie?" asked his mother.

"OK. Perhaps you have noticed that lately I am a bit…"off coloured"?…" Penny noded, she had noticed. "The thing is that I'm rather tired. I need a change of air" Now Molly looked fearfull. "So today I've gone to talk to my boss and he has apointed me as one of the healers of a researching expedition abroad. I'll be leaving in a week from today and it is most likely I wont be coming back before Christmas."

The room went still. Looking at every shocked face Ron decide to wait to let the news sink in.

"It's January the 20th Ron." Said Charlie quietly.

"Aha, I know"

"You are going to be away a whole year, why an entire year? What kind of expedition is that?" Asked Mrs Weasley in the brim of tears.

"Sorry Mum. It's kind of complicated. I can't tell you what it is about. All I can say is that it is the kind of expedition that has to take place at the end of all the other research expedition in some issue." It sounded chinese, realized Ron. He didn't have to look at his relatives to know they had not understand a single sylable.

"OK, lets get this step by step: I can't tell you what are we working on. It is about healing some illness, that is obvious, but this work is…listen, there had been many studies about this and a lot of work done and lots of people involved, for many years now. Everyone of us has made some part of the job and we have manage somehow to communicate between us, but it is not enough anymore. There have been some findings, very important ones, and some hospitals and study centers have made some kind of team for years now, but now it is the moment to get together and focus more on the subject." Ron sighed. "I know I'm not making much sense, but the thing is that I need to get away for some time and that I've been one of the healers working on this for some time now, so I am the right one from St Mungo's to take part on the project, so I'm going."

"But, where? Why the secret? Can't you tell at least me?" Asked his father.

Ron smiled wearily "The secret is because the illness is too serious to go …babbling about. All I can say it's that it summounes too much pejudice. The place I can't tell because the patients deserve privacy, sorry. And you already know why I can't tell you dad: Profesional secret. But don't worry, you know that the Minister of Magic allways ends up knowing everything."

Once again silence fell over the party. Everybody was trying to get the news sink in. Mr and Mrs Weasley were eyeing each other, as if mantaining some type of silent conversation between them. Charlie was shocked, but thinking more about it this wasn't that strange…

"This is not the first time you have gone on that kind of trip,is it? That's what you meant by "It is not the first time I'll be doing this", doesn't you? Why is this time different? Just because you'll be away a full year?"

"Emm, yeah, that's right Charlie. Remember last year when I went to Budapest and Auckland, those where two different studies, on ear growing diseases and maladies of the third right toe on newborn babies. And two years ago when I left for Oagadougou? That was on faun's pox. And when Healer Ferris invited me on my first year to Paris? That was to participate on a really great study that's been taking place about unborn fetus magical disorders that has…."

"OK, OK we get it" Interrupted Ginny. She was so impressed that she was forgetting to be mean.

Meanwhile their parents had reach an agreement in their thelepathic conversation. Mrs Weasley looked somehow resigned.

"All right then Ronnie. When do you say you are leaving?"

"A week from today"

"Then it would be best if you start moving, wouldn't it? Listen, Why don't you gather all your things from the residence and bring them here? This is the best oportunity for you to leave that place. Then, when you come back next year you can decide if you want to find a flat for youself or come back here."

"Then, are you OK with this mum?" Asked Ron with concern.

"Well, yes honey, of course!. And it is not as if you are disapearing, you'll call and write. A year will pass in no time." Replied his mum starting her interupted knitting again.

All seemed to be said already. But Ginny and Charlie were eyeing Ron carefully, he looked guilty. And both of them knew him well enough to tell he has somethong more to say that was not going to be to their parents liking. Ginny caught his eye and arche her eyebrowns. "Well?"

Mr Weasley raised his hed and gazed at his children "What happens?"

"Well dad, you see…" Started Ron. "I may not be in to much contact while I'm away."

"What?" Mrs Weasley stopped he knitting.

"I'm sorry. But the job will be some kind of "Secret" and I wont be in contact much. As I can't tell you were I'm going I won't be able to write or call….much. I'll try though." He added quickly.

And that was it. Mrs Weasley chagrin only peaked when the seventh day arrived. Ron packed all his things and left them beside Harry's trunk in the Attic. He was only taking a small duffel bag. He spent the next week bunked with Johnny but spending large amounts of time in the hospitall running over the arrangements for the trip. He was so busy in fact that he forgot all about Hermione and her crying only pausing to think about her a second before falling asleep at night and congratulating himself for it. He was already achieving what he wanted, he thought, get over Hermione.

But that was not the case of Hermione. She didn't found out about the trip till she walked on Ginny two days later (Three to go) at one of the ministry corridors. She was totally shocked. Ron was leaving. Hermone felt an acute loss in her breast. First Harry and now Ron. Her dreams of fixing things with him were shattering in the spot.

After spending all that night crying in her bed she decided she couldn't take it. She had to stop him, to make him stay. She couldn't lose first the closest she had ever have to a brother and then the only man she could love. She was not going to be able to stand the loneliness. There was really nothing else she could do, she had to talk to Ron, now.


End file.
